thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods Among Men
This is the thirty-third episode of Die Another Day. Story The group arrives in Durham, North Carolina. The city looked abandoned and full of walkers. “I never thought that I’ll be back here,” Kyron states. “You’re not alone,” Tai replies, “I just need to find my family.” “We know you do,” Johnny replies, “But, they might not even be alive.” Tai pins Johnny to the ground and starts to punch him in the face. “No one says that!” Tai shouts as he beats up Johnny. “Tai, STOP!” Molly shouts. Tai then stops. “I’m gonna find my family. They’re alive. I know they are,” Tai states. Tai then departs from the group to search for his family. “Is he usually like that?” Molly asks. “He’s obsessed with reuniting with his family,” Kyron states, “That’s all that he wants.” Evan then walks forward with Violet in his arms. “Evan, what’s going on?” Angela asks. “Sorry, Angela, but I know a couple here who can look after her,” Evan answers. “Why do you want to give Violet away?” Angela asks. “I don’t think I can care for a child,” Evan answers, “With Helen gone, I don’t know what I’ll do.” Evan walks towards a house. He knocks on the door. “Oh, Evan,” the man states. “Kenneth,” Evan replies, “You knew I’ll be here.” “You’re here for the baby?” Kenneth asks. “You know the answer to that already,” Evan answers. He then hands Violet over to Kenneth. “It’s hard to give her up, but it had to be done,” Evan states. “If it’s in your best interest,” Kenneth replies, “I’ll raise her real good.” “Thank you Kenneth,” Evan states. “Your welcome, Evan,” Kenneth replies. Evan then shuts the door and starts to walk away. “Evan, what’s going on?” Molly asks. “I just need to find a place where I belong,” Evan replies. Evan then walks away. Eventually, he disappears from view. “Well, that’s now three group members gone,” Kyron states. “I know,” Daniel replies. A herd of walkers then appears. “That’s a lot of walkers,” Kat states. “We can’t kill that many walkers,” Cassie replies, “WE NEED TO RUN!” The group then runs away from the incoming herd. “You need shelter from the herd?” A man asks. “Yes!” Angela answers. “Then, come on in,” The man replies. The group enters the apartment complex up to the apartment that he resides in. “I’m Roland,” Roland states, “And this is Nolan, Michael, Rex, Alicia, and Phoebe.” “Welcome to the group,” Michael states. “Make yourself at home,” Rex replies. “Oh my god, you have kids!” Phoebe shouts, “I haven’t seen one kid all apocalypse, let alone four.” “It’s exciting, isn’t it?” Kyron asks. “Children are wonderful things,” Phoebe replies. Phoebe then notices Melanie’s missing eye. “Oh my god, what happened to you?” Phoebe asks. “A Phantom member shot me right in the eye,” Melanie answers. “And, he’s dead. I killed him,” Angela states. “Good, he should burn in hell for hurting a child,” Phoebe replies. “We are all actors here. We are gods among men,” Roland states. “That’s why I recognize all of you,” Daniel replies, “You’re all celebrities.” “Yeah,” Rex states, “And, you are all common everyday people.” Phoebe walks up to Kyron. “Hi, you seem nice,” Phoebe states, “And you are?” “Kyron,” Kyron answered, “And, we both share a love for kids.” “I regularly work with child actors,” Phoebe states, “I just love kids. They’re so cute, innocent, sweet, and wonderful!” “I did babysitting jobs before the outbreak,” Kyron replies. “That’s so wonderful!” Phoebe shouts, “I think that I can feel a connection between us.” “I can feel a connection too,” Kyron states. “It’s love at first sight,” Phoebe replies. Eventually, several Phantom members appear outside. “Just because you guys are celebrities does not mean that you can escape us,” Olivia states. “Surrender now!” Terrence shouts. “Go tell Christoph to leave us alone!” Nolan shouts, “I’ll give him his payment!” “Now, that’s what I wanted to hear,” Olivia replies. Nolan then grabbed the bag full of supplies and then handed it over to Olivia. “Christoph will be pleased to receive this,” Olivia states, “And, we will be off of your back.” “Thank you,” Nolan states. “Let’s get ready to go!” Terrance shouts. Olivia then walks into the Phantom car and they drive away. “Let me guess, that was Phantom?” Johnny asks. “Yes,” Nolan answers, “That was Phantom. We were originally part of a much larger group. We refused to pay tribute to Phantom, so they attacked. We were all that was left.” Izzy and Casey are then shown playing and talking. “Izzy,” Casey asks. “What is it, Casey?” Izzy replies. “Well, Phantom controls much of this area. Maybe we should leave the whole state,” Casey answers. “Why do that?” Izzy asks. “Other than to get away from Phantom,” Casey answers. “I don’t think that Phantom want us to leave,” Izzy states. “Oh,” Casey replies, “That’s a problem.” Tai is then shown searching for his family. “You have to be around here somewhere,” Tai states. Tai then finds his house. He sees signs of life. “I’m home,” Tai states. He then walks into his house. “Mom, dad, Kari, I’m home!” Tai shouts. “Tai’s back!” Kari shouts. Kari then hugs Tai. “I missed you so much,” Tai states. “And, we missed you,” Kari replies, “I’m glad you’re home.” “And, I’m glad to be home,” Tai replies. Cast *Kyron Ford *Tai Lewis *Izzy Welch *Tori Miller *Johnathan White *Evan *Angela *Casey *Melanie *Cassie Weathers *Olivia *Daniel Moore *Molly *Kat *Violet *Kari Lewis *Roland *Michael North *Nolan *Rex *Alicia *Phoebe *Kenneth *Terrance Deaths None Trivia *First appearance of Kari Lewis *First appearance of Roland *First appearance of Michael North *First appearance of Nolan *First appearance of Rex *First appearance of Alicia *First appearance of Phoebe *First appearance of Kenneth *First appearance of Terrance